What's this new feeling
by Unique imperfections
Summary: Well, Austin gets re signed on Starr records and then gets offered a tour. It's around then that Ally finally realizes just how strong her feelings for him are. He'll be gone for 2 in a half years, and this first chapter is basically her recalling the moment he left...second chapter will show after the two in a half years!1! Sorry, bad summary :P
1. Chapter 1

**SO THIS ISN'T THAT GREAT, BUT I SORT OF GOT INSPIRED BY ALL THE OTHER AUSTINXALLY FANFICS. HERE IT IS!**

**PLOT: AFTER AUSTIN GOT RESIGNED BACK ON STARR RECORDS, JIMMY OFFERED HIM A TOUR, BUT ALLY WAS TOO NEW TO HIS RECORD, SO SHE COULDN'T GO.**

**SO FAR, IT'S BEEN 2 IN A HALF YEARS. IT OPENS UP AS ALLY RECALLS THE LAST MOMENT.**

**(Ally POV)**

June, 2013 (Last moment)

_I can't stop pacing. Why won't I stop pacing? Wait a minute...why am I even...worried about it. I already know it won't work. We're both so different. Oh my god, I just can't._ I think to myself.

_That's it_, I think. I drop my special book, and start dashing down Sonic Boom's stair case, and I'm so focused on where I want to go, and what I want to do, I crash right into the person I need the most. Austin. I fall to the floor on my butt, and he falls on his back. It was painful, but I saw him. I stood up, and pulled him up, too.

"Austin, i-" and before I can even try to finish, a sudden wave of tears flood my cheeks, and before I know it, there are strong, warm arms around me. It feels good. And some how, we're in our special recording room. I thought we were on the stairs? Who cares!

Before I can release myself from the glorious tingling, and warmth, his hands are at my waist. We're both staring at his hands, and then I feel his gaze on mine. But I can't get myself to look up, mostly because if I do...I'll start crying all over again. But this is strange... It's almost like one of my songs that Dez calls "TOO SAPPY". I'm feeling something better, warmer, _stronger_ than I usually do around Austin. I feel...Pleasure.

"Ally" he whispers as he rests his head on my shoulder, his hands never leave my hips, "I don't have to go".

My eyes start scanning the room profusely, "No, no! You have to go! It might never come back around.." I yell.

He leans back and looks at me, my eyes still on his hands. "Are you kidding me? I'm Austin Moon...Of course this will come around, again" he says rather cocky with quite a smile.

"Ally" he repeats, whispering. His hands are slowly inching up my sides, and rest on my shoulders. I can do nothing but watch the wall. I shouldn't be letting this happen. But strangely, I am. I mean, I'm only 15, isn't this a little too...Intense? No. I don't know. My heart is racing, and my brain won't shut up...It's hard to figure it all out. But..even stranger...I want it to last forever. Finally, I regain strength in my limbs, and can hardly resist but wrap my arms around his waist. Needing every bit of his warmth. Focused solely on the tingling sensation my skin is giving me, I forget what's happening when suddenly we're hugging again. But it's odd, this one's more...? His breath coming quick against my neck, his hand tangles in my curly hair. _Stupid hair_. But nothing else. Then pulls away, and I almost yelp, wanting...NEEDING that warmth again. _Ally, what are you doing..._

My voice is trembling, and I wrap my arms around my sides, "Austin. I want to try again. But you have to go. But I need..." and my voice gives out. He comes closer again, and kisses my cheek.

"Ally", he mumbles, "I'll do anything with you, for you...When I come back".

And just like that, he's gone. Leaving nothing but a little post card he sticks in the door. **"_There's no way I can make it without you"_**

**_I'LL ADD MORE. CAN SOMEBODY GIVE ME A REVIEW, TELL ME HOW TO MAKE THESE INTO CHAPTERS? XD? I'M NEW AT THIS!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 ½ YEARS LATER...**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**(Ally's POV)**

You know, sometimes...I miss the old Ally. The one who was so protective over her stupid book, the one who was so innocent and sweet... The one who...who knew nothing, basically.

These last years have been hard. My Mom returned to Africa, and it turns out she just might have to stay the next four or five years. My Dad? Well. He got angry with me. Thing is, I didn't even know why, but I found out the hard way. He got fed up with my complaining about everything after Austin left. He decided to make things right with my Mom and went with her to Africa. But I'm almost 18, so everything is all OK. Since Dad left, I inherited the Sonic Boom. He doesn't want it shut down, so he keeps sending me money to keep it open. He told me I could turn it into anything I wanted. I took our old recording room – the one Austin and I used – and turned it into a bedroom for me. My Dad's money is definitely enough seeing as I turned it into something not as expensive, so I just use the rest of the money to buy food, and live.

It works out good. And since I turned it into a place for band gigs/karaoke bar/and open mic night every Friday, I get good business. I decorated it really nice with neon lights, strobe lights, and cool chairs...ect;.

Today was the day Trish had started another job – although this time, she was keeping it! Surprisingly, we found out she had a pretty good talent for giving out advice in the local newspaper. "Ask Trish" Cool, huh? Today she was coming over to tell me all about it. Meanwhile? I'm just writing a couple of random verses in (not the same book) a leather-bound book my Dad always used, but he left it here. I guess it's my new book?

"Oh my god, Ally! It was amazing! And even better, DEZ WAS NOWHERE NEAR THE PLACE!" Trish let out as she let herself into the place. (It's no longer Sonic Boom, It's now 'Thunder Beat').

"I think this just might be the one!" She raved.

I couldn't help but smile, "That's great, Trish. Come to think of it...Where is Dez?"

Her eyes got all wide, which I took as a bad sign. "Let's check at the mall...?"

**(Austin POV)**

**(Side note: he's in an interview up in New York – the end of the tour)**

"So, Austin, would you say this was a good experience for your career?" Marley Coals said towards the camera.

I was over analyzing what exactly I'd say. It was fun and all, but it was also not something I'd want to do again with Starr Records. Don't think I'd ever say that on Live television with Jimmy Starr possibly watching at home. I never got to say or choose what I'd wanted to say to News Reporters, or Fans, and I hardly got any time to sleep. Maybe 4-5 hours of sleep (which wasn't great on my singing, but I had no choice.) Don't get me wrong, It wasn't Jimmy's fault, it was my coach Mathew's instructions. Coach Mathews, the one Jimmy thought would help me out.

"Uhh, yeah. It was really fun, and It's definitely opened my eyes on how exactly I want to go about on this career" I falsely mused to the camera. I hope this made Jimmy happy.

"Well, we're all so happy that you get to go home and reunite with loved ones. I know this must've been a tiring trip, so we'll just let you off. Up next on the show, Austin's hit music video!"

"_Cut!" _Someone yelled.

Marley stood up, her smile was fake, but it still felt good. Nobody was really all that nice to me during the trip, except for the fans of course. "Austin, it was wonderful to see you again! Seeya maybe in the future." she hugged me, I was rushed off stage, out to the bus, and finally – back to Miami.

**(Ally's POV)**

"Wow, this is great, Dez" I said, faking a smile. I just wanted to go back to Thunder Beat and figure out the check book. I'd been putting it off too long.

"Yeah, it is. Check it out! It even shows you how to be a dinosaur!" he said, and make some strange face, and stuck his arms and leg out as if he were a dinosaur. _Same old Dez._

The game was cool...He'd gotten a new game for his X-Box, and it didn't really appeal to me, but if It appealed to him then hey – I'm all for it.

I shrugged, and decided It was too awkward to just stand around and watch him play his game, I turned around and went to sit, but that was about the time Dez said...

"Hey Ally, when's the last time you talked to Austin?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, and kept my ground, my eyes were actually STUCK on the wall after that. Slowly, I chose my words. "Umm. No. Why, Dez?"

"Well, he called me yesterday and said he'd be home here in a couple of days."

I closed my eyes, "A couple, huh? How much is a couple?"

He turned off the T.V., and sat across from Trish on his black couches. "I don't know. Like Tomorrow? Maybe the day after? You'll have to call him".

I sighed, "Right. I should. Well, I'll do that...Dez...Hey, I'm not feeling to good" I started walking toward the door out of his basement, "Can I just call you two later? Kay, bye!" I started running out. I'd thought I'd heard Trish yell for me before I closed the door, but I jumped in my Dad's car that he left and drove. I drove until I reached the Thunder Beat, and dashed inside, up the stairs, and jumped on my large, simple bed. After that, and this was really strange, I just laughed. Laughed...

My phone started buzzing, which I'm sure it was Trish, but I didn't care. I just laid down, and laughed and tried to convince myself the feelings I'd had for him before were just some faze. And it never happened. I laughed and laughed, and pretended.

**(Austin POV)**

_I wonder how Dez is. Is he still wacky, and freakin crazy? I wonder how Trish is...And what job she has these days. And I wonder how...Ally is. Ally._

"Ally" I whispered. I looked around, and as the bus tunneled through the dark. I guess I'd fallen asleep.

_Do they miss me? We'll see in a couple of hours, I guess_.. I thought as I looked at the clock. 4:32 A.M. Can time go any faster? And after that, I think I dozed off again. But then it was light, and I saw nothing but sand, and sky. I was home.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, SO THIS IS WHEN HE IS JUST BARELY GETTING OFF THE BUS, AND HE GETS A CAB AND MEETS DEZ IN THE MALL. :) PLUS, I NEED REVIEWS. SHOULD I CONTINUE WITH THIS? I'M HAVING A LOT OF FUN WITH IS, BUT I DON'T WANT TO MAKE MORE IF NOBODY LIKES THEM! ALSO...**

**THEIR THOUGHTS: BOLD, AND LOWERCASE!**

**SIDE NOTES LIKE THIS: BOLD, AND UPPCASE!**

**~Haven**

**(Ally POV)**

And yet again, here I am...Pacing. And In the same room. And awaiting the same person. Just like that one moment all those years ago. But we've both changed so much. Will he still lik- I mean...think of me the same way? Just because I'm not that same, innocent Ally from all that time ago...Will he change his mind? **Well, all though I've changed, my rambling habit hasn't, so I'm hoping he doesn't notice. **

My phone started ringing, and I jumped.

"Holy shit. It's just Trish" I exhaled.

"Hey, Trish..I know..I should be at the mall by now, bu-" I began, but she cut me off.

"Ally! You're never going to believe this! Austin is about to come, but they won't let him come to the mall! They say it's too exclusive...But I'm his manager again. Isn't that awesome! Maybe we could even have Team Austin back. Well, so long as Dez doesn't keep stashing his home-made apples in my purse, the Doof, we might be ok!" she stopped to get air, "But How are you? I know you're probably totally freaking, right?"

I was, That's the thing "Yeah...But it's OK. If he can't come to the mall, how are we going to see him?" I responded, my lip was starting to tremble. But that's when I realized, I was in nothing but a white, see-through tank top, and short, black pajama shorts.

"Shit, Trish? Can you just call me when you guys get to wherever he will be, I'll go too in about 20 minutes, or so. Bye!" I hung up. I felt guilty for cutting her off, but hey...I can't show up looking like this.

I leaped over to my ivory painted dresser, rumpled through my drawers and came out with:

A short sleeved plain black t-shirt, dark purple shorts, and black ankle-high converse shoes. I thought it was OK. I sort of ditched all that girly, high-heel, skirts...blah blah look. I quickly ran over to the (no longer a closet), bathroom and brushed through my curly Brown and light-brown hair. Brushed my teeth, washed it down with Mouth wash and water, popped some peppermint gum in, and sat down on my black and white bed. I rested my hands in my lap, and couldn't help but wonder:

**Will this go OK? Will I freak out, and embarrass myself? Will he look different? Will he act different? Does he...Like me, still? Actually...big question is...Do I like him?**

**(Austin POV)**

I got out of the cab, grabbed my leather black jacket, and jogged up the steps to Dez's house.

I quickly, ran through the door, down the steps and into a room with nobody in it. I went back upstairs, and went back to Dez's room, When suddenly..I was attacked with hugs, and yelling.

"AUSTIN!" Dez yelled, and stepped back, shaking my hand.

"WHO CARES ABOUT AUSTIN? I'M HERE!" Trish yelled, and giggled. "Just kidding! And as your manager, I booked you a gig at this really cool new place! And also, I booked you...A hug!"

I laughed, and hugged them both back. We all just stood there laughing, and cheering, and hugging each other until it got to hard to breath. "Oh my god, I'm never going on tour again. Not without you guys." I said, a huge smile on my face. I stepped back, and looked at them both.

Dez had longer, shaggy hair that fell into his eyes. He'd also dyed it a little bit of a darker red. He didn't look to bad, either. He'd been wearing, of course, some wacky shirt about alpacas, and easy board shorts with red battered up converse.

Trish was looking a lot different than a few years ago. (But her personality still so ever the same). She's lost some weight, and wasn't looking half bad. Her hair was still curly, and was back in a high ponytail. She'd had on a plain white t-shirt that's sleeves when to her elbows, some black jeans, and light grey boots. All in all, she looked good. She was a little taller, too. She came up to my eyes.

This was amazing. We'd all changed so much. Me, too. I was no longer wearing random sneakers with jeans, and some random colored shirt. I was now wearing a black, short sleeved t-shirt, grey skinny jeans, and black high-tops. Not that special, really.

But there was something missing. Something I didn't like being missing.

"Where's Ally?" I asked.

Trish raised her brows, and smirked "Hmm...Well, let's go to the mall, OK, Austin?"

Then Dez said, "She's already there, Austin." his brows raised, too.

I couldn't help but yell "Come on!" and run out of the house. We all jumped in Trish's red car, and went to the mall.** Ally, Ally, Ally. **I was shaking my leg, and licking my lips. I couldn't wait. I was nervous, yet so tremendously excited.

**(Ally's POV) **

**That's it, suck it up and go. He's probably at Dez's anyways. Just go, Ally! **I stood up off the bed, and walked to the door. My hand was on the door knob when Trish's voice rang up the staircase.

"I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE! ALLY! GET DOWN HERE, THERE'S SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO SEE YOU! AND VERY BADLY, BY THE LOOKS OF IT."

**Oh my god! He's here! **I started shaking, and backed up, and leaned up against the best post. This is it.

The knob starting turning, so I put the piano chair up in front of it, jumped over to my stereo, and turned up the music really loud. As I changed, I also acquired a sudden love for "The Beatles". Their hit song 'Twist and Shout' was just blaring through the room. I jumped onto the bed, and sat up on the pillows. Covering my ears, and squeezing my eyes shut, there was suddenly warm hands on my arms. I wasn't ready to open my eyes, so I just slowly let my hands release my ears. The warm hands slowly slid to mine, and pulled me off the bed. The music stopped suddenly.

I whispered, "Austin?", and a pair of strong, muscled arms encircled me in response. My eyes closed the whole time.

**(Austin POV)**

**(Arriving at Mall, 10 minutes earlier)**

I bit my tongue, I was ready to yell at Trish to go faster. When we pulled into the blacktop parking lot, I pushed the car door open, and ran inside.

"Where is she!?" I said, gasping when Trish and Dez caught up to me.

"She's over there!" Dez said, smiling. He was pointing at a girl with similar hair to Ally in a troll costume.

"THAT'S NOT ALLY, YOU IDIOT!" Trish yelled, and slapped his arm, leaving a red mark.

I shook my head, and grumbled. "Guys, come on. Let's go get her!".

"OK, Follow me" Trish said.

We started walking towards the fountain and down the East wing, I saw a very familiar building, except the walls were a dark red, and the sign had said "Thunder Beat" in black and blue black-lights. "That looks like 'Sonic Boom'".

"That IS Sonic Boom" Trish stated, and crossed her arms smiling.

"Holy hell!" I yelled, and ran into the doors. It was totally different. The walls were painted black and white stripes everywhere, and there' was a dark red-wooded stage back by the staircase, and (not a back door, it's now wall). Blacklights, and neon lights, and a big disco ball was up. There were different colored lights up on the ceiling everywhere, and fluffy purple, green, and black chairs in rows all the way up to the entrance. The piano was in the left corner of the stage, along with beautiful guitars, and a drum set was in the back. A microphone in the front. Over-all, the place looked amazing...But I half wished it was the old place. Different lights, different decorations. Different everything. But all of that aside, **where's Ally?**

Trish goes up the staircase, and yells at our old recording room. **Our recording room!** I wonder how IT'S changed. I'm glad this place is closed right now...

" I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE! ALLY! GET DOWN HERE, THERE'S SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO SEE YOU! AND VERY BADLY, BY THE LOOKS OF IT".

I ran over by Trish, and turned the door knob. Then she pushed something in front of the door, and made It really hard to push. "Dez, come help me!". He comes up, and pushes with me. Suddenly loud music is blaring through the door. "Come on Dez, push harder!". We're both gasping, and pushing when finally we break through. Then I motion my head in a way to signal the other two to go downstairs. They do, and I push into the room. Ally is huddled up at the back of a big bed, she's shaking like crazy, which worries me, her hands are over her ears, and her eyes are squeezed shut. I jump on the bed, and yell "Ally! Ally! I'm home! Ally, uncover your ears!".

She won't budge, so I place my hands on her arms, which makes her flinch, and slowly...I pull her hands away from her ears and pull her off the bed. When she's standing up straight, I look at her. She looks beautiful, and all grown up. Her hair is still the same, except longer at the back. She wears a Black top, shorts, and converse. Her style has definitely changed. Her fists are clenched by her sides, and her eyes are squeezed shut. I guess Dez came up and turned off the music then went back downstairs, because it's very quiet. But then, the only thing I can hear...and ever want to hear...

"Austin?" Ally whispers. And then, I just can't help myself, I wrap my arms around her, and squeeze as hard as I can, never wanting to let go.

OK, SO THIS WAS LONGER THAN THE LAST, BUT HEY...THIS IS GETTING FUN. :)

SO LEAVE REVIEWS, AND TELL ME: KEEP GOING WITH THIS? OR NO...?

ALSO, I WILL MAKE THE COVER PHOTO THEIR OUT FITS. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**SO I SHOULD CONTINUE? I'M HAPPY YOU ALL LIKE IT! ALSO, FOR THIS ONE CHAPTER, I'M ADDING Trish POV. HAHA. ENJOY!**

**Their thoughts: (Bold and lowercase)**

**SIDE NOTES LIKE THIS: (BOLD AND UPPERCASE)**

**(TRISH POV)**

"Wow, I've never seen Ally freak out so badly." I said.

Dez was in the corner dusting off the window with barbeque sauce. **What the heck**? But as he got up, he tripped and smacked his face right into the sauce. When he came back up, he looked like he was bleeding.

"You doof" I said, and face-palmed myself.

He stuck his finger on his face and licked it. "Mmm! Spicey. But anyways, I don't know why she freaked out. Like that time she freaked out when he left."

"Yeah" I said. It was weird. It was almost like she...Liked him again. Whatever.

"I'm going to go up and see what's taking so long". I said. I went up the stairs, and remembered Dez turned off the music 5 minutes before. Before I opened the door, I put my ear to it and heard nothing. **Wow, Ok**...? I knocked, and let myself in.

Ally was squeezing her eyes shut. **Why, did she see Dez? Hahaha ,just kidding...a little**. And Austin was hugging her. Austin looked up at me and gave me the 'face' to leave, and I turned around, and left. What the heck...?

**(Austin POV)**

She was trembling, **why was she trembling? **So I just sat there for a little while and hugged her. I never thought I'd miss somebody this much. This was weird. Why did she lock me out? Was she mad that I left her? Was she sad? All these questions were starting to overwhelm me though, so I just pulled away, and looked at her. Her eyes were shut, which I didn't understand...

"Ally, open your eyes" I said softly.

Her eyelids fluttered a bit, but she didn't look at me.

"Ally. Please look at me" I pleaded.

Bingo. Those big almond eyes looked right up at me, and I started questioning myself. **Was this real? **Her gave never wavering, I put my hands on her cheeks. "Ally. Let's go downstairs and talk".

**(Ally POV)**

This was so scary. Yet, I was so relived to finally see those pretty blue eyes. They were comforting to look at. He placed his hands on my cheeks. They were warm, and nice. Except for the fact that I could do nothing but just look up at him. I couldn't look anywhere else. It was hard to believe that Austin Moon – _**My**_Austin Moon was back. So as he led me down the stairs, he was squeezing my hand really hard, which I didn't know why, but he led to me to the back room I'd installed behind the staircase. I guess he'd caught onto what It was. It was my mini-theater room. I had attached a big white sheet tightly across the wall, and put a projector behind all the chairs. It worked nicely.

As we entered, he pulled me to sit across from him.

"Ally" He began, "We need to talk."

I tried to play it cool by crossing my legs and arms, and shrugged. "Ok. Talk"

He sighed. "Ally, Are you mad? That I….left? Is that why you just freaked out?

My lip started quivering and I looked down. "I don't know. I guess was just so happy, and scared that I…..Wait, why am I telling you this? You are the one who just left us here."

"Ally, you have to understand that was not my call. Jimmy said it had to be done or I-" he said, but I cut him off. Repeating what he said so many times before he left.

"Or you'd get kicked off the label. Yeah yeah, I get it." I muttered.

He put his head in his hands, and looked back up. "Ally, please just don't be mad at me. I can't take that right now. Just be happy I'm here. I'm happy to be back. With you finally…"

"Yeah, ok sure, Austin. Let's just pretend that my anger is for no reason. You basically left without calling, texting, emailing, or any contact what so ever. The least you did do was call Dez every now and then." I let out. I don't really understand why I was so mad, but I was.

I sighed, "Ok. I'm sorry. I just really…."

"Missed you…" He finished, "I get that now. But don't worry. I won't go on tour without you, Dez, or Trish. And if I can't bring you guys along, I just won't go on them. He stood, and pulled his chair to where our knees were touching.

I nodded, and my eyes traveled to where his knees were. He placed his hand on my leg, and smiled.

"Are you still mad?" he mumbled.

I shrugged. "I guess not. But….Are you disappointed?"

"Disappointed?" he frowned, "At what? You?"

I nodded again, unfolding my arms, and placing my hands in my lap. Then folded my arms again.

He said, "Why would I be disappointed in you?"

I swallowed, and pushed the hair out of my face. "Because…I've changed. Obviously."

"Ok. Ally. I don't know on what planet you'd think I'd be disappointed with you. Sure your clothes are different, and so is your attitude. But…You're still my same Ally. I mean, there's no way I could make it without you." He said, putting special emphasis on his signature quote to me.

**There's no way I could make it without you.** I recited in my head.

"Now come on. Let's go hang out." He said.

**(Austin POV)**

I pulled her into the main room, and as we walked in we saw something I thought we'd never unsee.

Dez and Trish were dancing like belly dancers on the stage, and weren't all that professional at it. We all just started cracking up laughing. I looked down at Ally, her gaze inverted at the odd sight in front of us. She was glowing, and looked beautiful. **Damn**.

And then – the worst part – Dez started singing Britney Spears "Gimme More", Except very loud, and very out of tune. Which of course, made us crack up even more.

**This**, I thought, **This is what I crave. Wh****at I need. I missed all of this.**

And then Ally did something that really surprised me. She let my hand go, and ran up to the stage with him. (Did I mention he had on some weird white tutu?), she slipped on another longer one from back stage, and did it with him! The Ally I knew would never have the guts to do that! But, I think I liked it. No, I loved it. I was so sad that her insecurities were making her shy, and scared to get embarrassed. But this? It was almost like she sucked it up, and pushed them away. I was so overjoyed; I jumped up there too and did it.

Then Trish decides to change the music to "Hello, I love you" By the Doors. She got on the stage, and pushed me to Ally. I grabbed her hands, and we started spinning in a circle on the stage. Dez, and Trish joined, and we all landed in a circle on the floor, laughing and singing along to the sound very loudly and awkwardly.

**(Trish POV)**

I don't know how long we laid there, but the sun was starting to go down. But we didn't care. I was so happy to be back as a whole. A family. Dez's parents got tired of having all of that responsibility, and disowned him. He inherited their place, so he was kind of parentless, too. My Mom…? She got so sad after my Dad got in a car accident, she killed herself. And Austin's parents? He tells us they just up and left. So, in a way... We're all parentless at the moment. But we're a family. We all have each other, now.

Especially Austin, and Ally. I mean, just watching them makes me smile. It's obvious they like each other, and more than before.

Then Dez said, "So what? ARE they real!?"

Austin was laughing so hard, I thought he was going to throw up, "NO, they are not real!" Ally said, laughing equally as hard.

Then when their laughing died down, Austin looked over at me, "Trish, what's wrong?"

I looked up at him, and I felt like crying. "I love you guys."

He crawled across the stage, and hugged me really hard. "We all love you, too." And Ally, and Dez joined in the hug. We all began smiling, and released.

"Let's all promise to never leave each other again..." Ally said quietly.

"I promise," Austin said, and we all looked at him. He looked down at Ally, and smiled.

Then, Ally started taking her shirt off! "WHAT THE HELL!" Austin said, and pulled it back down over her head.

"What? It's hot…" She said, and pulled it off. Austin jumped up, and pulled all the shades shut by the door, which made her roll her eyes.

**Yep, That's Ally. Well, the new one.**

I could do nothing but laugh, and clap like a retarded seal. "Austin, its fine. She does this all the time!"

He was looking at her, and I mean really looking at her. Almost checking her out. I mean, she has very pretty pail skin, and was very skinny. She was perfect. Why wouldn't he stare?

"Ok, Show's over" She said, and pulled the shirt back on. I mean, she was in only her black bra, which of course would get a reaction out of him.

He shook his head, "Sorry", and looked at the guitars. Sitting down, he looked back at her, and studied her. I keep catching him do this every now and then. I think it's cute. But does she feel the same?

**THERE YA GO. SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT SO LONG. I'M STARTING TO FEEL LIKE I'M BAD AT THIS, HA.. BUT YEAH, ENJOY! :D**

**~Haven**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO THIS ONE IS FOLLOWING WHERE THEY WERE ON THE STAGE, BONDING AND SUCH.**

**Thoughts: BOLD and lowercase!**

**SIDE NOTEs: BOLD AND UPPSERCASE**

**(Ally POV)**

I laid back down, and everyone else did as well. We all looked at the lights on the ceiling I didn't turn off. The white Christmas lights representing stars. It was almost magic. I couldn't believe how much fun I was having.

Until Austin grabbed my hand.

I could feel my cheeks getting rather warm, and my pulse quickened. I was very nervous, so I snuck a peak at Austin. His eyes remained on the ceiling, so I let mine travel down to our hands. I didn't notice he was, too until he entwined his fingers through mine. I quickly panicked, and looked back up at the ceiling. This went on for about another half hour. Nobody spoke, either. We all just sat and enjoyed the moment.

"Well, I think we should all go ride the llama" Dez sat up, and stretched.

"Ride the llama?" Austin said, his eyes still on the ceiling.

"Um. Go to sleep, duh." He responded as if It were very obvious.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. But Trish sat up, and reached over to him and slapped him. "You bozo." She mumbled, and stood up. Austin released my hand, and I suddenly felt very cold. I stood up, and walked to the counter, lifting myself on it to sit.

Trish waved at us before she exited "Goodnight".

Dez started to walk off the stage, but wasn't paying attention, and fell off and on his face.

"Ow…" we heard. But I think he fell asleep after that, because we started hearing snoring.

Austin sat on the cashier counter with me.

I looked up, and I was sure I looked tired because he chuckled a little.

"What?" I smile.

"You" He responded.

I smiled to the ground. "We should really get to bed", as I stretched.

I jumped down, and went around grabbing a fleece blanket.

I started walking up the stairs, but noticed Austin was just sitting there.

"Umm, Austin. Watcha…doing…?"

He looked at me, a question mark forming on his face.

"Come on. Sleep."

He jumped off the counter and followed me.

"Why am I following you? You know, I can always go home." He said.

I stopped, and turned around to face him at the top step. "What home?"

He looked at the ground and pondered for a second. "I guess you're right".

I nodded, and walked to my room. He followed, and closed the door.

I put a pillow on the floor, and put the blanket out, kicked my converse off as he did the same. I went to the side of my bed that I could use as a curtain, and slid my shorts off and replaced them with black pajama bottoms. I unveiled myself, and he had removed his shirt and was laying on the floor, his feet crossed, and his hands under his head as if he were very relaxed. As much As I denied it, I couldn't help but find myself oddly attracted to that. I slipped under my covers, and surprisingly fell asleep instantly.

A couple hours later, the dark cloaked us, but as I let my eyes adjust, I shocked myself. I was at Austin's side on the ground, my head on his chest, and my body facing the ceiling. His hand was stretched over my stomach, and he was sleeping. Me being me, I immediately freaked out, and slowly squirmed out from under his arm, and jumped on my bed. I guess it was around 6 or so, because the sun just slowly started creasing above the horizon. I loved this part of the morning. I quietly crawled out of my bed, and over to the windows.

The sun was beautiful. It cast orange rays across the tiny sliver of light.

Then, I felt warm arms encircle my waist, and a soft sexy moan in my ear. I closed my eyes and turned around. It was Austin, his hair messy, and cute. His beautiful hazel, brown eyes looking down at me. I could do nothing to melt into his stare. But as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and gave him a much-needed hug….

I sat up, back in my bed. The sun not even started rising though it would've in about 10 minutes or so. I could do nothing but stare at the wall, and try to contain my gasping. My heart was pounding in my throat. I quickly looked down at Austin, who was facing the other wall, asleep.

As relieved as I was that it didn't happen, I was also kind of sad. It was so realistic. **The magic of dreams… **I thought. I laid back into my pillow, and fell asleep.

**(Austin POV)**

I think the highlight of me sleeping on the floor was I was at least next to Ally. Other than that, my back was sore, and my legs were cramped.

It had to be at least 9:00 in the morning when Dez came pounding in with a one-man band get up.

Ally sat up immediately, and screamed, the noise ringing throughout the room. He stopped, finally.

"DEZ!" She yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

He smiled, and said "Rise and shine! Was that a little too…dramatic?" He responded with a worried look.

"YES!" We both rang out together.

He frowned and thought about it. "GOOD!" then he started banging the noise again, and went downstairs.

I shared a look with Ally. Something tells me he didn't change much. I stood up, hearing my back pop in a couple different places, and slipped my black shirt back on.

"oooh. That didn't sound like it felt good." She said, and came off the bed. "Here" and she pressed her fingers against the small of my back. It hurt as first, but then it settled it. The warmth of her fingers, after that, was really the only thing I could concentrate on after that. I turned around, and looked at her.

That was when she started stuttering "we should, uh…Go downstairs. G-go make food or something.", and she turned away to the bathroom.

I sighed.** When will she just be comfortable with me?**

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT, I'M HAPPY YOU ALL LIKE IT SO MUCH. **

**SO PART FIVE WILL BE FOLLOWING HOPEFULLY SOON AFTER THIS IS POSTED. SO DEFINITELY TONIGHT. **

**POST REVIEWS! I LOVE TO HEAR THEM!**

**~Haven**


End file.
